


Don't Stop Me Now

by Ghostinthehouse



Series: Demon and Angel Professors [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ableism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, Disabled Crowley, M/M, fatphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-15 05:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19606372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostinthehouse/pseuds/Ghostinthehouse
Summary: Dr Crowley being vicious again wasn't even notable enough to make a dent in the rumour mill which was, by general consensus, full of ways to keep dear Dr Fell safe from the said Dr Crowley.





	Don't Stop Me Now

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend reading the first part of the series before this one, it'll make better sense that way.

"You can't tell if someone's disabled by looking at them, you arrogant blowholes." The man's voice had a viciously sharp edge to its tone and sliced through the taunts with the ease of a flaming sword through butter.

The cluster of students trying to persuade one of their number to take the stairs because all she needed was to lose some weight looked up into the lift that had arrived silently, blanched as they saw Dr Crowley glaring at them from inside it, and bolted, leaving the girl behind. She hesitated, trying to ignore the band of pain tightening around her lower back like a vice.

He jerked his head at the inside of the lift she had called and added shortly. "Get in." The only thing audible in his tone now was exasperation and impatience.

If she didn't take this lift, she told herself, she'd be late for class. The thought of sharing it with the clearly vicious, evil, Dr Crowley made her shaky, but the pain overrode it, so she stepped in anyway. He lounged against the handrail, arms spread out to hold it. She braced herself in a corner as far from him as she could get.

The lift jolted into action once more, jarring her back, and his hands went white-knuckled on the rail.

After a moment she opened her mouth to thank him.

Black glasses turned towards her, but he stayed where he was. "Don't thank me," he snapped. "Nobody rides this rattletrap more than once without good reason."

She snapped her mouth shut on the words and rode the rest of the way in silence, counting the seconds until she could get to her Literature classroom and sit down. 

***

Crowley let the girl go ahead out of the lift, and then pushed himself carefully upright and headed for his classroom with more sway to his swagger than usual. He figured that his knee would probably hold until he could sit down, even if it did feel as if it had been replaced with Aziraphale's flaming sword. To keep his mind off the pain, he fished out his phone and sent Aziraphale a quick text. "Rescued one of your kids from the stair brigade. Keep an eye on her, she's looking shaky as hell."

He got a voice-to-text reply that he could almost hear the fondness in. "You're too kind, dear."

Crowley snorted and vanished his phone back into his jacket before he reached his classroom door. Time to scare his students into growing their minds and knowledge once more.

***

Dr Crowley being vicious again wasn't even notable enough to make a dent in the rumour mill which was, by general consensus, full of ways to keep dear Dr Fell safe from the said Dr Crowley instead. 

The last Literature lesson of the day came to an end with an awkward dance between teacher and students. The students were waiting for Aziraphale to leave so they could get him safely to the car. He was waiting for them to leave so that he could get safely to the car.

"Dear Anthony is giving me a lift home," he assured them, finally taking up Crowley's suggestion. "I'll be perfectly safe with him. He drives a little too fast for my taste, but he means well." The students left reluctantly, but they left, and not long after, the pair were roaring home in Crowley's Bentley while he cackled over the students' protectiveness.

Aziraphale pursed his lips. "I don't understand why they don't help you out too. You need it more than I do."

"Easy. First off, pain's invisible. They don't see it, same way you didn't see it for Earth knows how many years. Second, in their eyes you're an angel, and I'm a demon. And they don't even like me." Crowley glanced sideways at Aziraphale's soft smile and there was a distinct fondness in his own crooked smile. "I've worked hard for that dislike, angel. Don't stop me now I've got it."


End file.
